polandballfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Polandball
Polandball jest oryginalnym bohaterem komiksów o tej samej nazwie. Według memu nie może być on w kosmosie. Polska jest krajem, w którym wynaleziono takie pyszności jak pierogi, bigos oraz wódka. Jest członkiem grupy Wyszehradzkiej i planuje założyć Międzymorze (ang. Intermarium), które miało się składać z nim samym, Czechiaballem, Slovakiaballem, Hungaryballem, Romaniaballem, Austriaballem,Lithuaniaballem, Latviaballem, Estoniaballem, Bulgariaballem, Croataballem i Sloveniaballem. Międzymorze miało by oferować pomoc militarną i gospodarczą, ale i także szybki transport surowców przez wybudowanie od Bałtyku do Morza Czarnego i Adriatyku szlaku handlowego, co zapewniło by szybszy transport między krajami Międzymorza. Nie lubi pietruszki. Polandball jest dość ambitnym oraz pomocnym countryball'em, co zdecydowanie idzie na plus. Niestety, jest też naiwny przez co jest często nękany przez swoich sąsiadów jak Russiaball czy Germanyball (choć przez tych drugich już nie). Nie przyjmuje imigrantów, bo nie chce przechodzić przez zamachy. Polandball jest dość przyjacielski i zawiera mnóstwo przyjaźni. Do jego najlepszych przyjaciół należą inne słowiańskie countryball'e, Hungaryball, USAball , Finlandball i inne państwa. Duże miasta to Warsawball, Krakauball, Łódźball, Szczecinball, Starogard Gdańskiball, Tczewball Gdanskball, Gdyniaball, Wroclawball, Bydgoszczball i Sosnowiecball. Historia Ziemie polskie zamieszkiwał Slavsball, ale po zniszczeniu Rzymu przez German były takie wędrówki ludów Celtyckich, Germańskich, Słowiańskich czy Ugro-Fińskich które zebrały się w Państwie Wielkomorawskim, które rozpękło się niczym balonik i wyskoczyły nowe plemiona:Wiślanie,Polanie,Czesi,Słowacy i inni tacy. Polandball okazał się najsilniejszym Plemieniem wśród swoich sąsiadów i podbił jednego po drugim, został księstwem a swoją stolicą zrobił Gnieznoball. Polandball rozwijał się i podbijał wschód. Niestety Niemiec zaatakował Polandballa pod Cedynią. Dzielny Polak pokonał go i wygonił. Polska jednak, jako dobry kraj wybaczył Niemcom na chwilę. Później Polska został ochrzczony, tym samym przyjął chrześcijaństwo, musiał jednak porzucić pogańskie zwyczaje, ale starał się być jak najlepszym katolikiem. Kilka lat później, w roku 1000 zwołał Zjazd Gnieźnieński. Spotkał się tam z HREballem i wymienili się prezentami - Relikwią Św. Wojciecha i Gwoździem z Krzyża Chrystusa, dodatkowo HRE dał mu także replikę Włóczni Św. Maurycego. HRE na osobności powiedział mu że niedługo będzie się ubiegać o koronę dla niego, a nawet da mu wejść do Św. Cesarstwa Rzymskiego. Polandball dostał koronę, jednak HRE umarł, i narodził się nowy HRE który łypał na wszystkich i wszystko groźnym okiem. Polandball Piast jednak umarł i znowu się narodził jako Księstwo, rządził pewnie ale "pod koroną" zamiast w Koronie. Wkrótce doszło do rozbicia dzielnicowego. Największy ancymon Masoviaball przywołał krzyżaków, osadzili się w Północnej Litwie i nie pomagali, Polandball Piast odrodził się jako Łokietek i przywrócił porządek. Jednak Krzyżacy okazali się tylko zmartwieniem. Polandball odbudował Polskę i zawierając sojusz z Litwą, którego ochrzczono pod panowaniem Jagiellońskim zabili Krzyżaków. Polska nieługo potem złączyła się z Litwą. Później doszło do wojny z Turkami, przed którymi broniły się też inne countryballe. Po pokonaniu Imperium Osmańskiego Polandball znowu miał spokój. Jednakże podczas panowania i po śmierci Poniatowskiego były rozbiory, gdzie Prussiaball, Russiaball i Austria-Hungaryball zaatakowały Polskę i ją zabiły. Jednak później narodził sie drugi Polandball który pokonał swoich oprawców tworząc II Rzeczpospolitą. I wszystko by było ok gdyby nie to że kilkanaście lat pózniej Naziball zaatakował Polandballa zabijając go znowu i mordując jego ludzi i wszystkich Żydów zamieszkujących jego ziemie w Holocauście. Jednak Sovietball zabił Naziballa i Polska powróciła. Gdy Sovietball zmarł to narodziła się III Rzeczpospolita (obecna). W 2004 roku Polandball dołaczył do UE. Dziś ma problemy w polityce z POballem, PiSballem i KODballem. Cechy charakteru Polandball jest czasem naiwny/odważny/ignorantem lecz pomaga kiedy tylko może i jest często wykorzystywany i zastraszany przez swoich sąsiadów (ale nie tych, którzy się go boją), w szczególności Germanyball, za to ze swoją byłą żoną Litwą zwykle drze koty. Obecnie Polandball zmaga się z wieloma kłótniami pomiędzy jego politykami. Polandball ma jeszcze jedną ważną cechę - mianowicie jest on bardzo twardym ballem. Dowodzą o tym różne wojny, np. II wojna światowa, gdzie nawet gdy mogło się wydawać, że wszystko jest stracone, on walczył dalej. Nikt nie mógł go złamać. Rodzina Plik:Romania-icon.pngRomaniaball - Brat Plik:Serbia-icon.pngSerbiaball - Kuzyn Plik:Croatia-icon.pngCroatiaball - Kuzyn Plik:Bulgaria-icon.pngBulgariaball - Kuzyn Plik:Lithuania-icon.pngLithuaniaball - Exżona/Kuzyn (zależy jaka wersja) Plik:Poland-Lithuania-icon.pngPoland-Lithuaniaball - Pradziadek Plik:Slovakia-icon.pngSlovakiaball - Kuzyn Czechiaball - Kuzyn Plik:People-icon.pngPolish People Republicball - Dziadek Russiaball - Kuzyn Capitalist Polandball - Tata Polish Underground Stateball – Matka Marzenia Spogląda na USAball i pewnego dnia chce być taki jak on. Polandball jest marzycielem i często fantazjuje o wygraniu II wojny światowej, pokonanie Osi w pojedynkę, ale dominuje ta nieosiągalna granica znana jako kosmos. W wojnie z terroryzmem sobie poradzi! Przecież jak to możliwe żeby sobie nie poraaa... a zapomniałem przecież jest nieosiągalny kosmos! Przyjaciele Plik:Hungary-icon.pngHungaryball - Najlepszy kumpel od średniowiecza! Obydwoje nienawidzimy szwabów. Plik:Czech-icon.pngCzechball i Plik:Slovakia-icon.pngSlovakiaball - Moi najbliżsi sąsiedzi i bracia. Również nie chcemy imigrantów (a przynajmniej ja Czechball). Grupa Wyszehradzka i Międzymorze. Plik:USA-icon.pngUSAball - Całkiem spoko koleś. Jest u niego mnóstwo moich imigrantów. I jeszcze sprzedał mi McDonalda! DEJ NASĘ, BO CHCHĘ W KOSMOS! Plik:UK-icon.pngUKball - Pomógł mi trochę w wojnie (Coś wam mówi polityka głaskania krokodyla?). Czasami mi krzyżował plany po wojne, ale hej zarabiam u niego! Plik:France-icon.pngFranceball - Dobre wina i pomógł mi się odrodzić (choć szybko się poddał. Do dzisiaj pamiętam 1939). Plik:Italy-icon.pngItalyball, Plik:Vatican-icon.pngVaticanball - Wspólna historia + katolicyzm. PIZZA! Plik:Bulgaria-icon.pngBulgariaball - Dobry kumpel, razem pracujemy. Twierdzi że mogę w kosmos! Pomogłeś mi w II wojnie w Zatoce Perskiej przezwyciężyć muslimów. Lubi pleiskavice to jest. Romaniaball jest jego idolem. Plik:San Marino-icon.pngSan Marinoball - Mój najlepszy kolega, do którego mogę pojechać tramwajem. Plik:Finland-icon.pngFinlandball - Mój najbliższy przyjaciel. Neutralni Russiaball - To wciąż Słowianin, więc mamy wspólne tematy jak nienawiść do homosiów czy picie wódki. Och i pomógł mi kiedyś polecieć w kosmos ;D! Teraz niezbyt go lubię, bo zbyt dużo razy doznałem ruskiego buta na sobie. Plik:Germany-icon.pngGermanyball - Dobry przyjaciel, ale chce zniszczyć Europę i kiedyś zniszczył Europę. NIE, NIE WPUSZCZĘ TERRORYSTÓW! Daje mi pieniądze. Wrogowie Plik:Russia-icon.pngRussiaball - Zły, ale czasami. Plik:Sweden-icon.pngSwedenball - Zacznijmy od tego że jestem tolerancyjny jako mogę, ALE HOMOSEKSUALIZM TO CHOROBA GORSZE OD RAKA I AIDS! A TERRORYSTÓW NIE WPUSZCZĘ DO MEGO PIĘKNEGO KRAJU ŻEBY ŻYLI NA MÓJ KOSZT I NISZCZYLI MNIE Plik:Nazi-icon.pngNaziball - On to to co (Cenzura). Plik:ReichTime.pngTen którego imienia nie wolno wymawiać - J****y creep. Plik:Soviet-icon.pngSoviet Unionball - Pomógł mi, ale najechał, Polska działa sama. Na dodatek nie był katolikiem. Ciekawosoz bazooki czołg Naziballa * Próbował udawać Indonesiaballa aby schronić się przed Naziballem, ale trafił pod samurajskie ostrze Japanballa (kota). * Zbudował posąg Chrystusa z pieniędzy otrzymanych od Germanyballa. * Jest recepcjonistą w siedzibie Europejskiej Agencji Kosmicznej. * Podczas pewnej zimy odkrył źródło ropy, a Norwayball był jego hydraulikiem, dopóki złoża się nie skończyły. * Ukuł Russiaballa w oko skrzydłem husarskim. * Russiaball odciął mu kiedyś gaz, podczas gotowania barszczu. XD * Zwandalizował Wikipedię. * Na Igrzyskach Olimpijskich w Rio 2016 zdobył 11. medali, w tym 2 złote, 3 srebrne i 6 brązowych. W klasyfikacji medalowej zdobył 33. miejsce. Pobił rekord świata w rzucie młotem! Wtedy Denmarkball się cieszył!! * Lubi wszystkie poprzednie Polandballe oprócz People's Republic of Polandballa. Jego ulubiona piosenka to "Czekam w ciąż" * Z zawodu jest hydraulikiem. * Śpi do 6 (rano żeby nie było...) * Zbudował razem z Denmarkballem najwyższą wieżę z klocków lego (i jednocześnie jedyną na całym świecie) * Nie lubi IKEI. * Ukraineball pracuje dla niego jako hydraulik. * Odkrył pod ziemią Osmanie. * Wynalazł skafander dla astronauty ale nigdy go nie wykorzystał bo nie umie w kosmos. Jak go narysować? 1.Najpierw narysuj kółko (nie używaj narzędzia do koła!). 2.Potem w środku narysuj 2 okrągłe kółka (oczy). 3.Pomaluj górną część na biało jako Polak. BONUS. narysuj koło (oczywiście odręcznie) potem oczy ale dolną część pomaluj na czerwono żeby ball wyglądał jak flaga Polski! Galeria Polandball(Canton).png|Narysowany w Paincie. 0000 Poladnball.jpg|W średniowiecznym kasku. PolandBall1.jpg|Polandball z kaskiem i przepychaczką. Poland_card.png|Najlepsza flaga na świecie! Polandball356.jpg|Poland can into space! PolandballPrzyKompie.jpg|Polandball przy komputerze. PolandBall2.png|Szczęśliwy Polandball. POland Stronk.png|POLSKA IS STRONK! CannotIntoSpace.png Polandball (6).png Polandball's Map.PNG ddddddddddddd.png|Polandball|link=uyiykjhkhjhhkh Przymierzalnia rekwizytów.png|Wpie*dol acctived. MLGGUY.png|MLG Polandball. Poland w pracy.gif|Polandball w pracy. 12800208_477882985746746_3182285804157549748_n.jpg|Na wojnie. Bleble.png|Jakiś mem... nf2.png|Dumna Polska! Z przepychaczką.png|Z przepychaczką. poland.png|W prawdziwej kolorystyce flagi. ikuj.jpg|Poland can into SWAG! polen.png Poland2.png new age.png|New Age - Od Dai'a ważne.png|Na Argentavis'ie IV RP BALL.png|Niczym pirat Patriot Polandball.png|Jako patriota dfhrt.png Poland hungary czech and slovakia.png kur wa.jpg|pluszak Polandball pijący wódkę z Russiaball'em i Serbiaball'em.png|Polandball pijący wódkę z Russiaball'em i Serbiaball'em 966-chrzest-polski.png|chrzest polandball'a|link=http://pl.polandball.wikia.com/wiki/Polandball Husari.png|z hungrybalem Polska stronk.png|Jako tangle Polandball Masz małe oczy.png|Polska się nie boi PolandStronkandhappy.png|Szczęśliwa Polanball właściwych kolorów.jpg|W właściwych kolorach Polandball i popcorn.png|Z popcornem Polanball.jpg|It's kurwa beautiful! pll.png|By Sanidka / Nootka 15 Bez nazwy.png POLAND.png|Poland can into space! 134705_problem-z-imigrantami.jpg|z usaballem Polandball2.jpg|jest mądry ulubione słowo kurwa nie pierdol 340162 duzy-ale-cienki.jpg 149086_z-polska-nie-ma-zartow.jpg 368156 najlatwiej-oceniac-innych.jpg|ah ta polska 117579_bycie-niepodleglym-to-piekne.jpg|być niepodległym 78577_roze-sa-czerwone.jpg|ku**a podwórko się pali 172080_polska-przyjmuje-wiecej-uchodzcow.jpg|genialne 244114_polska-w-kosmosie.jpg NSZball.png|Żołnierz NSZ Polandbll.png 131170_najwiekszy-wrog-bialorusi.jpg 101317_poland-cant-into-space-yet.jpg 113120 nadszedl-czas.jpg 99192 polandball-i-super-zjezdzalnia.jpg 111197_kto-tam.jpg 98427_tanie-linie-lotnicze.jpg 92243_polska.jpg 92191_dlaczego-polandball-ma-odwrocone.jpg 91348_szwecja-co-z-toba.jpg 91360_nie-nalezy-lekcewazyc-polandballa.jpg 91231_polanball-ty-spryciarzu.jpg 90987_prezent-od-dobrych-sasiadow.jpg 88893_w-pogoni-za-marzeniem-polandball.jpg 93352_chodz-no-tu-ukraino.jpg 93363_europa-naprawiona.jpg 93036_polska-mistrzem.jpg 126732 sekretna-historia-drugiej-wojny.jpg Polska i Norwegia.png|We właściwych kolorach z Norwayballem 188028_polska-w-kosmosie.jpg 183367_jedno-zyczenie.jpg 185872_ludzie-sie-zmieniaja-tradycje.jpg bol.png Polandball by Dyrepl.png PolandHungarySlovakiaCzechRepublic.png wlaga tfoiego panjstfa producent nje lóbje rejsza.png granny Grupa Wyszehradzka by Kubranx.png cs:Polskoball de:Polenkugel el:Πολωνίαμπάλα (χαρακτήρας) en:Polandball eo:Pollandopilko es:Poloniaball fr:Pologneballe it:Poloniaball ko:폴란드공 (캐릭터) nah:Poloniatapayoli nl:Polenbal pt:Polóniaball ru:Польша sco:Polandball (Character) zh:波兰球（國家） Kategoria:Countryballe Kategoria:Katolicy Kategoria:Europa Kategoria:Unia Europejska Kategoria:Ball'e Kategoria:Polandball Kategoria:Państwa słowiańskie Kategoria:Czerwono-biali Kategoria:Euroazja Kategoria:Europa Środkowa Kategoria:NATO Kategoria:Europejskie counryballe Kategoria:Grupa (Unia) Wyszechradzka Kategoria:Europa Wschodnia Kategoria:Sportowcy Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Biała Flaga Kategoria:Czerwona flaga Kategoria:Piłka nożna Kategoria:Producenci aut Kategoria:Słowianie Kategoria:Nie może w kosmos Kategoria:ONZ Kategoria:Dwójkolorowi Kategoria:Fajne balle Kategoria:NAJLEPSZY KRAJ Kategoria:Super Kategoria:NAJLEPSI NA ŚWIECIE! Kategoria:THIS IS POLSKA Kategoria:Pomocne Kategoria:Eurazja Kategoria:Pol Kategoria:Anty IKEA Kategoria:Can into space